PPC Wiki
Welcome to the Protectors of the Plot Continuum Wiki! The wiki about the PPC that since December 2007! Current events! ' The Wiki Has Been Online For Over A Year! Congrats To Everyone Who Has Contributed!' If you do not know what the PPC is, we suggest you find out. If you are here because something you wrote was PPCed or MSTed by us, we suggest you look at the FAQ. While this wiki is starting to grow, we have , so we suggest that you and help out! See Current events for recent news and various crazy things. A photo is photographic evidence unless it's been photoshopped. A lot of the Agents on this wiki seem to be camera-shy. That's either atypical behavior or someone's been trying to catch people in the showers again. Hunt them down, take a photo, and it, preferably before they find you. No bounties guaranteed. *Images that are at least portrait style would be preferred, since that gives a better idea than images from things like the Facemaker! We're none too sure why you want to see or read a badfic, but try the Unclaimed Badfic list for unclaimed badfics to PPC or MST. If you grab one, remember to add it to the list of Claimed Badfic. It'll make everyone's lives easier. There is no Agent of the Week until there are new suggestions. Please suggest a new Agent for Agent of the Week here or here. Discuss Featured Agents Hey, why not look at some of the Categories we have? * PPC Agents: Agents of the PPC * The Flowers: Some of the Flowers * Tech: Technology of the PPC ' ' * Agents Trojie, Pads and Oscar deal with some extremely implausible Jurassic Park molestation. * Agents Trojie and Pads observe some bestial paedophilia in Family Guy. * Agents Sedri and Trojie take on a Wicked badfic. * Agents Cavan Shenn and Rilwen Shadowflame take on a Dark!Sue who thinks Maul's her toyboy. * Agents Marcus and Zodfang finish the fight against a Halo 'Stu. Twice. * Agents Trojie and Pads are faced with Narnian sex prophecies, and then have to rearrange Lucy Pevensie's genitalia, before ending their punishment with some divine bestiality. * Agents Kat and Samuel are not amused by the mischaracterization of pretty much everyone in Spira. * Agents Alex and Drental protect the quality of the Grand Army of the Republic's clone army. * Agents Alex and Drental find out the hard way why they're supposed to use crash dummies. * Agents Alex and Drental take out a psychopathic Samus impersonator. *Agents Trojie and Pads prevent the consummation of the marriage of Tumnus and Lucy Pevensie *Agents Trojie and Pads exorcise the princes of Archenland. *Agents Tasmin and Allison meet another assassin, one who lets love get in the way of her job. *Agents 'Ridian and Stevius save James McAvoy from his own twisted flashbacks. *Agents Trojie and Pads learn that Potterverse femslash is not always a good thing. *Agents Key and Hawthorne Untangle a Harry Potter/Naruto crossover. *Agents Alex and Drental wonder just how far the rabbit hole goes as they deal with Grievous' wife Alice. *Agents Alex and Drental blow away Jinn's uncanon "Windwalker" daughter and her Cute Animal Friend. *...that kidnapping is both a Real World crime and a PPC charge? *...that there were twenty Rings of Power? *...that Arwen is a sympathetic character? *...that Agent Lasa beats herself around the head with a book to deal with headaches? *...that Agent Kitty Callahan currently has memory loss? Want to help? Feel like contributing to this Wiki? * You can find help on Wikia's help site *Try using the sandbox page to experiment! Good luck! * A good place to start is the list of stub articles which need work doing. * Alternately, you could check the for short or dead-end articles, or anything else which takes your fancy. * To write a new article, visit *Bored? Go to The Board or maybe the PPC Lounge * And of course, if you have your own Agents, make their articles! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse